


Bad Boy Zayn

by messagetoman



Series: Broken Rules [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, I wrote this on my phone so be prepared for mistakes, M/M, Mild non con, Multi, OT5, Punishment, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, They're adopted but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messagetoman/pseuds/messagetoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's adopted brother, Zayn, rats him out to his parents about a party. So Liam and his friends decide to have fun another way and also teach Zayn tp keep his mouth closed.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Or alternatively the one where Zayn gets punished.</p><p>(None of these stories are linked, they're just me writing about different kinks, fetishes and smutty things centred around sexual punishment...Don't judge me...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy Zayn

**Author's Note:**

> This has mentions of adopted brothers partaking in sexual activities; if you have any issues with this please don't read any further.
> 
> Additionally, this was long overdue and I finally found time to write (even though it took my two weeks and I wrote it all in my Notes on my phone). 
> 
> I'm thinking of possibly adding additional chapters to this and the other works in this series...idk

Liam was so excited. His parents had planned to go on a holiday for their anniversary and would be gone for five days. He knew exactly what he was going to do, and that was to throw a massive party.

He started planning the party the Thursday his parents left along with his best friends Louis, Niall and Harry. They were part of the school's football team, jocks if you will and this party would make them more popular than they already were.

"I think Nick said he would DJ for the party." Harry mentioned as they sat in Liam's living room.

"Did he tell you that while you were sucking his cock?" Louis teased which caused Liam and Niall to laugh.

Harry didn't find it as amusing, "now c'mon Louis, your jealousy is showing."

"That's great though Harry, Nick's an awesome DJ. This party is going to be great!" Liam cheered.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to have a party Liam?" His adopted brother Zayn, asked from the dinning room where he was seated and doing his homework. "Mum and dad wouldn't like it."

"But Zaynie, mum and dad aren't here so of course it's a good idea to have a party." Liam and his friends snickered and Zayn felt himself blush. "Leave it to me, I'll take full blame if they somehow manage to find out all the way from the Great Wall Of China." Liam knew that that's why Zayn was apprehensive, because HE didn't want to get in trouble.

"Ok I think that's everything planned!" Niall beamed.

"Time to send out invites!"

*

"Zayn!" Liam near growled that Saturday morning. "Zayn where are you?" He shouted as he stalked through the upper storey of their house in search of his brother. "You're such a fucker I can't believe what you did!" He didn't find him upstairs so Liam, quickly descended the stairs two at a time and he found Zayn in their living room.

"Liam I'm sorry." Zayn said weakly as soon as he saw his brother. He had stood on his feet when he saw Liam moving towards him and he wouldn't meet his brother's gaze.

Liam had his hand firmly grasped around Zayn's upper arm, "Why would you do that?"

"I-I-" Zayn stuttered.

"Why the fuck would you tell mum and dad?!" Liam shouted again. "Do you know how embarrassing this is for me? The party is supposed be _tonight_!" Liam slightly shook Zayn. He was so much smaller than him, his adopted brother so thin and flimsy, where Liam was broad and solid. "I have to fucking cancel the event because my little shit of a brother was being a little pussy."

He let go of his grip on Zayn causing the black haired boy to fumble backwards.

"Fuck." Liam spat as he rubbed his forehead. He was starting to get stressed. This was so embarrassing. This party was supposed to be awesome, and Liam, Liam would be considered a legend (or at least so he thought) and now it was all ruined. He would have still continued with the party despite his parents' warning, because really how would they know? But they'd told him they had been in contact with their neighbour and if the party were to continue the police would be notified. And c'mon, what the fuck?! Who's parents call the police on their own child?! He was going to kill Zayn for this.

"You, you stay here." Liam said, pointing at Zayn. "Sit down and just stay out of my way because, fuck me Zayn, if you so much as glance in my direction today-" Liam cut himself off because even though he was pissed, like really, really pissed, Zayn was still his brother and he was not going to threaten him with death. He already looked so scared, Liam thought he could see him shaking.

"Li, I'm sorry, I-I'm really sorry." Zayn's voice was so timid.

Liam simply just stormed off upstairs and to his room where he banged the door shut with as much force as he could muster, and that was a lot.

He went onto Facebook and canceled the event after he had made a post apologising about cancelling the party.

He then sent a few people specific messages informing them that the party was canceled and for them to spread the word.

From Harry:  
 _What the fuck?!_

From Niall:  
 _Liam whyd ya cancel the party_

From Louis:  
 _Call me ASAP!_

Liam let out a loud sigh as his phone vibrated from the messages. This was a horrible situation and he didn't want to deal with all the shit that came along with it. And, he still can't believe his own brother ratted him out!

So he called Louis and explained the whole situation.

"Well fuck, the cops? Are they serious?" Louis asked.

"Dead serious." Liam groaned.

"Fuck."

"And I bought alcohol and everything." Liam had bought alcohol but only enough to supply for his mates, though he didn't mention that. He'd known that people would've brought with them for themselves.

"It'd be a shame for all that brew to go to waste." Louis said, his tone playful. "Why don't we just come over and get drunk like the sad cases we are and pray to god your brother doesn't rat us out again."

"Ugh don't even say that. But that's as good as a plan as any. Meet at mine at like 7. I'll tell Harry and Niall."

"Alright mate, see ya tonight. Say hi to Zayn for me." Louis spoke before the call ended.

To: Niall, Harry  
 _Meet at mine at 7. I'll explain everything over a few beers_

*

Two beers in and Liam could feel his head spinning in that wonderful stage of tipsy.

"Where is he know aye?" Niall asked his words starting to slur, the three beers and one shot of vodka clearly taking its affect.

"Upstairs." Liam spoke after a large gulp of the drink.

"Why don't you go and get him for us. I wanna speak to Zee, to Zaynie, to Zeester." Harry snickered, his speech ever so slightly slurred. There wasn't much difference in Harry's speech when he was drunk because he was such a slow talker while sober. Though, Liam was his best friend, he could easily tell the difference between drunk and sober Harry.

"Okaayy." Liam sing-songed as he took the last, large gulp of his third beer.

"Zaynnnn," Liam called out once he was upstairs. "C'mon Zaynie, the boys wanna see ya. Wanna have a chat." Liam knocked onto Zayn's bedroom door. "Don't keep them waiting. Come with me nowww." Liam said while his face was pressed against the shut door, causing Liam to stumble forward when Zayn opened it.

He was biting on his lip, his eyes slightly scared. He knew he had ruined the party and he was starting to regret it, the last thing he wanted was a beating from some jocks. Some drunken jocks sitting in his living room.

"Hurry up Liam!" Louis shouted from downstairs.

"Don't be scared little bro, just wanna have a chat with you is all." Liam smiled.

"Ok." Zayn swallowed the lump in his throat.

A round of "Zayn!" Echoed through the room once the two brothers had emerged.

"Come sit love." Louis patted the empty seat between he and Harry. Zayn took the seat after a glance over his shoulder to Liam, who simply nodded in encouragement.

"Drink this." Harry smiled as he passed Zayn a mixed drink.

"No, thank you." Zayn squeaked out, his voice so soft and low.

"C'mon Zayner, don't ruin this little party too." Niall taunted.

At that Zayn took the drink, he didn't want to cause anymore damage than he had already done and anger the guys any further. It tasted horrible but Zayn kept drinking, all the while 4 pairs of eyes trained on him, until the cup was empty.

"That's a lad!" Louis cheered with a friendly clap onto Zayn's back.

"I'm sorry for ruining the party." Zayn said, his gaze fixed onto the floor.

"About that, why'd you ruin our fun?" Harry pouted, his hand rested on Zayn's thigh, slowly moving in circular motions.

"I don't know." Was Zayn's reply.

"Now we have nothing to do." Niall complained, his eyes glazed over.

"You going to be good from now on Zayn?" Liam asked as he observed his mates practically drooling over his adopted brother. They were his best friends and the party was already ruined so he was sure as hell not going to ruin this for them.

"Yea, I swear. I'm really sorry guys."

"That's a good boy." Louis cooed as he placed the head of his beer bottle to Zayn's lips, "drink up." He ordered and Zayn didn't need to be told twice, obediently drinking the remaining half of the beer.

"We want to have fun Zayn, you gonna let us?" Harry asked as he tilted Zayn's head to the side and began to kiss his neck.

Zayn's eyes shot up and locked with Liam's. He looked scared, but Liam gave him a nod again and Zayn looked down, "yea I'll let." Zayn said defeated. He was already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol kicking in as his head felt heavier.

"That's a good boy. We gonna teach ya a lesson so next time you won't rat us out again. Yea pretty boy?" Niall said.

"Yea." Zayn tried to nod though he couldn't as Harry was still kissing his neck, more aggressively now, and Louis from his other side was rubbing at his crotch. That, combined with the alcohol was making Zayn so compliant.

He felt his head being straightened a little and then lips pressed firmly against his. He could taste the bitterness of the alcohol as he realised Niall was kissing him. Zayn was shocked though with Niall above him, Louis' hands firmly across his waist and crotch, plus Harry still at his neck he was stuck.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this are ya Z? Not going to rat on us again?" Liam asked from the other side if the room.

Niall moved his lips from Zayn allowing him to answer. "No, I'll-I'll be good." Zayn spoke with a shaken voice. Niall's lips were quickly reconnected to his as he began to lick into Zayn's mouth.

"Let's see what's under your shirt yea?" Louis teased as he began to take off Zayn's shirt. Zayn felt himself shake at being exposed and once his shirt was off, his chest bare, the 4 pairs of eyes were locked on him again and he was sure that they could see his heart hammering against his chest.

"So lovely." Harry purred as he traced his fingers across Zayn's skin, grazing over his nipple, causing Zayn to shudder. "Mind if I join ya love?" Harry asked, which Zayn shook his head as Harry also slipped off his shirt.

Then, all the boys, besides Liam, also took off their shirts and Zayn felt more at ease. Soon, Harry's wondering hands had returned to his skin and he continued with his feather light touches across Zayn's torso.

Louis, was rolling Zayn's nipple in his fingers, occasionally pinching it causing Zayn to arch his back in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"I really hope you don't say anything about this babe." Niall spoke from in front of him. He was in the process of unfastening his jeans. Zayn's eyes shot up quickly to Niall's face who's eyes were glazed over and lips were upturned into a dopey smile.

"Li," Zayn's voice shook.

"Shhh now, the boys need to have fun some other way now since you ruined it before." Liam explained as he sat back on the single couch sipping at his fourth? fifth? beer.

"Yea babe let us have fun." Niall smiled as he pulled down his underwear to around his ankles where his jeans already were.

"Get on your knees for Niall love." Harry purred into Zayn's ear, where he nibbled on his ear lobe for a second.

Zayn nodded as he eased himself off the couch and propped himself on his knees in front of Niall. He stayed in that position trying to control his breathing and calm his overwhelming nerves.

"I know it's pretty love, but stop staring and start sucking." Niall ordered.

Again, Zayn felt himself nod he didn't trust his voice and he really didn't want to be bad. He could tell Niall was getting impatient and Zayn still hadn't ruled out the possibility of getting a beating. So with tentative, shacking hands he grabbed the base of Niall's semi-hardened cock and moved his head forward to place his lips around the head of it.

At the touch, Niall let out a low grumble of approval. Zayn, who was completely and utterly lost felt himself ease at the pleasured moans escaping Niall. He continued sucking, daringly moving his head further to take more of Niall in. He was a virgin by all means, hadn't even received a blow job or even a hand job from anyone, so the noises emitted from Niall only encouraged Zayn that he was doing well and that he wasn't being bad and they wouldn't get angry at him.

"That's it Zayn, take a little more." Louis spurred him on, which Zayn complied to. Though he was overestimating his abilities and felt himself cough as Niall grazed his throat. He hastily moved his head back to catch his breath, clearly shocked by the experience.

"Poor baby was chocking on cock." Harry teased.

Niall didn't say anything, only attached his hands to Zayn's hair and pulled him forward to his now reddened and throbbing cock. He was close and he was so desperate to come, Zayn gagging a little was sure as hell not going to stop him from an orgasm.

"That's a boy, keep sucking." Niall moaned. "Maybe we should just keep a cock in your pretty mouth all the time yea?" Niall panted as Zayn, who obviously had grown more confident and accustomed to the cock in his mouth started using his tongue on the underside of Niall's cock. "That way, with your mouth full of cock you couldn't rat on us."

"You going to swallow Zayn? Going to be good and swallow all of Niall's come?" Harry asked.

"Yea he'll be good." Liam said. And Zayn knew that this was a warning for him. This was his brother telling him to be good, to not embarrass him again in front of his mates.

Zayn's eyes flicked to the side where his brother was sitting and he could see that Liam was hard in his jeans. A shudder of humiliation, confusion and just emotion ran through Zayn. He was too caught up in his emotions and the thrumming of his heart beat in his ear to hear Niall telling him he was about to come.

Niall came in his mouth with a cry, a load of sperm entering Zayn's mouth causing him to jolt in surprise at the spasming dick in his mouth and the strange liquid.

"Swallow." Niall warned as he eased himself out of Zayn's mouth. And Zayn did. The taste was so STRANGE and Zayn tried his best to stop his face from scrunching up in disgust. "Good boy." Niall praised.

"What do you say when someone gives you something Zayn?" Liam scolded.

"Th-thank you." Zayn said, his eyes looking up at Niall who simply just bent forward and placed a kiss to Zayn's lips.

"You're welcome love." Niall whispered.

"Zayn, com'ere" Louis slurred. He held a cup in his hand that he was lazily sipping as he sat on the couch naked, with Harry next to him, also naked.

Zayn went to stand up and to walk to them, his knees starting to hurt him already from the pressure of being on them for so long. Though he was stopped by the sound of Harry telling him,"Don't stand up." and Zayn looked at them confusedly. He thought they wanted him to come to them?" "Crawl over here babe."

He could feel himself redden immediately and Zayn ducked his head as he crawled forward to the two naked boys. He was so humiliated and he was so thankful that his pants were still on so they couldn't see his hard on that was confined in the tight jeans.

"That's a good Puppy." Louis snickered, his voice slurring from the alcohol. When Zayn reached them, he sat near their feet looking at the floor, he was still honestly overwhelmed by their nakedness. "Does Puppy want a drink?" Louis asked.

"Is he thirsty or is he ok because he just drank some come?" Harry teased.

The blushed on Zayn's cheeks hadn't eased and the redness was now spreading to his neck, he was that embarrassed.

"If you get me and Harry here really hard we'll both come and you can swallow it all. We know how thirsty you are for it." Louis informed.

Zayn looked up, confusion clear on his face. How was he supposed to get them both hard?

"Suck one of them off and jerk the other off. Or jerk them both off." Liam ordered. "Your choice."

"Unfair if he sucks just one of us. Better to jerk us both off." Harry said.

"I-I could sw-ap half way?" The tremor in Zayn's voice was strong. He didn't want to upset anyone any further.

Louis and Harry smirked at him, clearly impressed with the suggestion. "That's a good boy, glad you're coming around now and not ruining this." Louis smiled smugly. "You can suck Harry first."

Zayn moved to in between Harry's thighs and like he had with Niall, he held the base of Harry's cock and led it to his mouth. He was used to the feeling now so even though Harry's dick was a little bigger than Niall's he was ok with it. With one hand wrapped around Harry's base, he moved his free hand to Louis' awaiting hard on.

"Oh-" Louis let out, pleasantly surprised at Zayn's eagerness.

Zayn continued to bob his head on Harry's length, raising his head to the tip of Harry's cock and swirling his tongue around, gathering the pre-come before going back down on Harry. All the while he kept moving his hand on Louis' dick, occasionally twisting his hand on the way down causing Louis to moan gratefully.

"How-how does he feel?" Louis panted.

"Fuck-ing fantastic." Harry gasped. "I'm gonna come Zayn. Gonna give you what you want."

"Oh, fuck." Louis cursed, nearing the edge at seeing his best mate so close. "Zayn stop jerkin' me off I wanna feel your mouth."

Zayn did what he was told and with his free hand now he bravely moved it to play with Harry's balls.

"Fuck!" Harry cried out, "oh fuck, fuck, fuck that's so good baby. So good." Causing Zayn to smile around Harry's cock.

Harry came with a loud groan and Zayn swallowed it all without having to be told too.

"Thank you." Zayn piped out without Liam reminding him to say it.

"For what babe?" Harry pressed.

Zayn took a gulp, "for coming in my mouth." He said ashamedly.

He received a smile from Harry and with that he was moving to where Louis was and attached his lips to his cock. "Puppy's a little eager for come isn't he." Louis taunted. "God, his mouth. Fuck it's amazing."

It didn't take long for Louis to reach his climax, what with Zayn taking him almost all the way he couldn't last long at all. Louis sunk into the couch, the effects of his orgasm taking it's toll after he had emptied himself in Zayn's mouth.

"Woah." He said, short of breath. "For such a good boy, you sure suck dick like a proper whore."

"Thank you." Zayn blushed again where he was still on the floor in front of Louis.

"I hope you know never to rat again babe." Niall said.

"I won't. I promise I won't." Zayn's voice a little husky from all the action.

"That's good, so you won't say anything about this then." Harry said as he moved next to Zayn and began to pull down Zayn's zipper on his pants.

"What-what're you doing?" Zayn said worriedly.

"It's ok, just want to see your cock. It's not fair you've seen all of ours. Let us have a look at yours Zayn." Harry smiled, his eyes dopey from the alcohol.

"Give him some beer." Liam stated.

Zayn had been pulled up to stand on his feet while Harry worked to get his jeans off. He had his eyes closed shut so Louis had to tell him to open his mouth when he gave him some of the beer to drink. Zayn's eyes remained closed as he stepped out of the jeans and stood in his underwear.

"Liam," Zayn said once he swallowed the large gulp of beer. "Liam, do-don't lo-ok." He stuttered.

"Aww c'mon Zayn. You're brother is having a good time. Let him keep enjoying himself." Niall assured him.

"Okay." Zayn nodded, causing his head to spin even more than it already was.

Slowly his underwear was pulled down causing his erection to spring free from its confines. Zayn has his eyes screwed shut so tightly it's almost painful. He was so embarrassed and Liam is _right there_. But he can't help but be turned on by this all, by being dominated, and the boys are clearly aware of this.

"You're hard?" Niall says, his tone pleasantly surprised.

"Open your eyes Zayn, we're not going to hurt you." Zayn can see Harry smiling at him as he pries his eyes open. Harry's not the only one smiling, Louis and Niall seem just as happy as he as they stand in his living room surrounding him.

"Wouldn't want to hurt such a pretty boy like you." Louis states, his hand moving towards Zayn's member. Zayn shudders when Louis' hand finally strokes him ever so lightly. "You like that?" Louis hums.

Zayn can't even answer him, his body seemingly frozen from the touches, the stares, from everything.

"Answer me when I talk to you." Louis says firmly as he grips Zayn's cock harshly causing Zayn to yelp in surprise.

"Yes, yes I like it!" Zayn pants.

"Thought a slut like you would." Louis mocks as he starts pumping his hand on Zayn's cock. "That's what you are right? A little slut."

"Y-es, I'm a slut." Zayn says with his head bent, starting to feel overwhelmed with sensation as Louis jerks him off. He's embarrassingly close though he keeps holding it in, not wanting it to end.

"A slut who needs to learn to keep their big mouth shut." Louis adds, not easing his hold on Zayn.

Zayn's head snaps up abruptly when he feels a hand slide across his bare bum. His body goes rigid as the hand slides back and forth. Harry and Louis are standing in front of him so Zayn realises it's Niall.

"What're you doing?" Zayn choked out.

"Just having a little feel." Niall says innocently. "Li, do you have any lube left from last time?" He asks the seated, drunken boy.

Zayn turns his eyes to his brother, confused from Niall's statement of the "last time" but he knows not to pry.

"Liam, _please_." Zayn pleads with his brother. He's aware of what bringing lube into this situation would lead to and although he's extremely turned on by this all, he's unsure if he's ready for that.

He sees Liam nod in Niall's direction as he hosts himself of the couch. When he's standing he takes a second to steady himself before going upstairs to retrieve the lube. While Liam's gone all hands leave his body and Zayn shudders at the loss of touch and at now being so exposed under their strong gazes.

Zayn moves his hands to cover his still hard cock as Liam comes down the stairs, bottle of lube in his hand. Zayn's eyes flick from the bottle to his brother and he's pleading with his eyes. Liam approaches them and hands the bottle to Niall, who's still standing behind Zayn. Liam's in front of Zayn and he's staring at his younger brother.

"Liam, please no." Zayn whispers.

"Shhh," Liam hushes, though it's not harsh and Zayn feels himself calm a little, "be good love." Liam smiles before he bends his head forward and presses his lips ever so lightly against Zayn's. The kiss last all up 3 seconds but it's wonderful, soft and just full of love causing all apprehension leaves Zayn's body.

Zayn nods at Liam when he parts their lips as a "yes I'll be good for you". When Liam returns to take his seat all the other boys are starring.

"Fuck." Louis says.

"That was hot." Harry adds and Zayn blushes so hard he feels as though he's close to fainting.

"Remember what you brother told you ok babe." Niall whispers into Zayn's ear from behind him as he pops open the lube bottle. "Just relax and let us have a little play."

Harry takes Zayn's hand and leads him to the couch where he lies Zayn down on his back and presses a kiss to his lips and then to his cheek. "You're so lovely Zayn." Harry says to him, causing Zayn to blush more. Harry stays near him and crouches down on the floor. He threads his fingers through Zayn's hair as Louis and Niall position themselves near Zayn's feet.

"Anyone ever touched you here?" Niall questions as he rubs his lube covered finger at Zayn's rim. The touch makes Zayn clench, still unsure and slightly scared.

"No." He whispers out.

Niall quirks his eyebrow at him, surprised at the information. "Would've never guessed you were a virgin babe. You're awfully pretty to be one." He smiles smugly easing in his finger into Zayn's hole.

"Breathe love, just breathe and relax for us." Harry whispers into Zayn's ear, kissing along Zayn's neck again.

Zayn does as Harry instructs and stays calm as Niall's finger move deeper into him and then starts moving. It feels good, which isn't helping his throbbing penis and he's so on edge.

After a few minutes a moan escapes Zayn as Niall adds a second finger. Each boy stares at him as he moans again and a soft "fuck" is heard from Liam.

"You gonna let us fuck you Zayn?" Louis asks. "Gonna let us do that to you?"

Zayn nods his head, "y-ahhh-es." He says through a moan.

"Liam, who's going to go first? He's still a virgin." Louis turns to his best mate.

"He can decide that. It's his first time."

"You're brother is being so nice to you even after you ruined his party babe." Niall says as he continues thrusting his fingers into Zayn, occasionally scissoring the black haired boy.

Zayn whines at the reminder, he's been good for them and he desperately wants them to forgive him.

"Who's it going to be? Who do you want?" Harry asks as he continues to play with Zayn's hair.

"You." Zayn admits as he looks at Harry, blush set on Zayn's cheeks.

Harry's practically beaming at his side leaning forward and kissing Zayn again.

"Ye-fuck, of course baby." Harry fumbles to his feet.  
  
Niall manages to slip a third finger into Zayn while Harry's applying a condom and lube to his cock. The worry Zayn was feeling before has gone now, he's enjoying himself and the feeling of being full too much to care anymore.

Soon, Niall removes his fingers and Zayn has to bite his lip to refrain himself from whimpering at the loss. "Going to give you what you want, babe. Going to make you feel so full." Harry spoke as he aligned himself at Zayn's hole. "Hold your legs back for me, show me what's mine." Harry purrs as he pushes Zayn's legs back for Zayn to hold on his knee. This way he's fully exposed and Harry has easier access. Harry's holding his cock and he teasingly rubs it at Zayn's rim making Zayn keen with want. "Let me hear you, let me hear how much you want it."

"Please," Zayn manages, "please Harry, will you put your cock in my bum please." Zayn gasps as Harry slides himself in at Zayn's request. He arches his back as much as he can with his legs above his torso and his toes curl in pleasure.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Harry says as he continues with his deep thrusts. "So good, feel so good around me." He says, tone full of bliss.

"Harry." Zayn moans.

All the other boys are quiet and for a moment Zayn forgets that they're even there, too caught up in the moment and the pleasure.

"Fuck." Liam says, or at least Zayn thinks it's Liam he can't tell, he's too focused on the sound of the slap of skin in skin.

"Mo-more." Zayn groans. And Harry again, complies to Zayn's wishes and begins moving faster, while still managing to keep his thrusts deep. Zayn's so hard and he can feel his erection rub between his legs and his stomach and he's so fucking close.

"Going to come." Harry says to no one in particular. "You're so good," Harry praises and Zayn smilies, because yes, he wants to be good. "So good to let me take your virginity love. I'm so close, so close to filling you up." Harry gives another two massive thrusts that make Zayn almost scream before he pulls out and rips his condom off. He doesn't re-enter Zayn, but jerks himself off pressed up against holes. Only seconds later Harry is panting as his come spurts across Zayn's arse. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. So good. Fuck." He says as he empties his load.

Zayn lowers his legs, also feeling breathless because he just came and he sees the pool of his sperm gathered on his torso. Harry smiles down at him when he sees it and begins to play with the liquid, coating his fingers with it. He raises his hand towards his mouth as though he were to suck it off, but seemingly changes his mind and stretches it forward towards Zayn's mouth.

"Want you to taste yourself." He states, "open up." Harry commands and Zayn does, sucking his come off of Harry's fingers. "That's a good boy." Harry says as he slides his fingers out with a "pop".

Zayn's head is up in the clouds at this point. The mixture of the alcohol, the orgasm and all this attention are taking their toll. He doesn't even realise how desperately fast Louis is moving to put a condom on himself. He doesn't even register Liam telling him to 'keep your legs open for him, let him in' until Louis is sliding into Zayn.

Louis' thrusts are slower than Harry's, Zayn sees him shuddering above him as he enters all the way and feels the immense pleasure around all his cock. "Holy fuck." Louis spits.

He pulls back, just his head still in Zayn before he slams back in.

"Fuck!" Zayn screams in pleasure.

Louis continues to do that, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing back and till he bottoms out.

Zayn's head rolls to the side and he's so out of it, his own head to heavy for him to support. He's conflicted between wanting to let the alcohol lull him into unconsciousness and staying alert to enjoy this.

His eyes start to close and Zayn with all his might opens them up again. Harry had passed out on the other couch, Louis was too consumed with the feeling of Zayn and Niall was too busy watching Louis. If he feel asleep for a minute no one would notice right?

Liam's quickly at Zayn's side, much like Harry was before, crouched down near Zayn's head as Zayn's eyes keep fluttering shut.

"Zayn," Liam calls, and he sounds so distant, "Zayn can you hear me?"

Zayn moans in response, too tired to answer him.

"Stays with us babe, don't pass out now. You're doing so good making the boys happy." He assures as he rubs Zayn's hair.

"Happy?" Zayn repeats with a loose smile.

"Yea they're so happy. I'm so happy to, I'd be much happier if you could stay awake for one more cock yea? Niall's dyeing to have a turn."

"Happy." Zayn repeats still smiling. He opens his eyes a little more now and takes in the sight of Louis pounding into him and yea, Zayn is happy too.

Unlike Harry, Louis stays in Zayn as he reaches his climax with a shout. A shudder runs through Zayn at the feeling of Louis' cock jolting inside him. Zayn turns his head to the side a little more now meaning Liam's hand is cupping his face. He presses soft kisses to Liam's hand and Liam smiles down at him. Liam's thumb moves across Zayn's lips and Zayn keeps pressing soft kisses to it.

He feels Niall entering him and his fluidly smiles returns to his face. Zayn doesn't move his head from Liam's touch, loving the warm feeling and the comfort his brother gives.

"You're still so tight, still tight after taking two cocks." Niall says as he thrusts into Zayn.

Zayn's moaning at the pleasure and he slowly starts sucking on Liam's thumb. His eyes are closed, he's too tired to try and keep them open now. Liam's thumb is basically just in his mouth now, only occasionally he'll suck on it.

"Going to come in your hole Zee." Niall says, his voice so far away.

And Zayn feels heavier than ever, too exhausted to resist the urge to sleep and all he hears before he passes out is Liam saying. "I'm so glad you ruined the party, this was so much better."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> And if you want me to add chapters to this and possibly to the other stories, comment and let me know! I'd appreciate prompts as well. xx


End file.
